1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell imaging control device, method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium recorded with a program for performing focus control of an imaging device for imaging cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of temporally imaging pluripotent stem cells, such as ES cells, iPS cells, and STAP cells, or differentiation-induced cells and performing quality determination of the culture state of the cells by checking a temporal variation in the image has been proposed.
In addition, as a device for imaging cells as described above, a microscope is used. However, when capturing an image of cells with a microscope, so-called autofocus control is performed so that the image of cells is captured in a state of an optimal focus position.
As a device for imaging cells by such autofocus control, JP2011-022322A has proposed acquiring a focus position by performing autofocus control for each cell and storing the focus position and information of a vessel, in which cells are cultured, so as to match each other.
JP2013-044967A has proposed a method of acquiring a focus position by performing autofocus control based on a bright-field image and acquiring a focus position at the time of fluorescence observation by adding an offset according to the type of target molecule to the acquired focus position.
JP2001-296478A, JP2009-198525A, and JP2006-003543A have proposed offsetting a focus according to a type of each of cells, the shape of a well bottom, and the thickness of a culture medium.
WO2010/128670A has proposed performing autofocus control based on unevenness information of lighting. WO2009/125547A has proposed performing autofocus control by limiting the focus search range when acquiring the position of an embryo, which is a subject, and imaging the embryo at high magnification based on the position.